What Once Was
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: AU version of Bella & Voldy's relationship. Kind of a back story as to why she loves him so. Taking place in the Marauder era and continues into pre-Harry era.
1. It Was Once Simple

_There was a time when he loved her. A time when he actually could love, and she'd get him to do so again._

His name was Tom, she had met him during her first year at Hogwarts. He was in her herbology class, and was really the only thing that made actually showing up to the class worth while. At that point it was all too simple; two eleven year old children playing petty pranks in between classes and exchanging silly notes in the middle of class, mostly consisting of ridiculous and poorly drawn pictures of her dear cousin Sirius. The two would often sit before a fire in the common room and simply talk about who they hated and who was 'cool' until lights out. Not a trouble not a worry. What did children of their age have to fear anyways? Their blood was pure. They were pure. They were in turn safe. No one dared to mess with them.

It was in year three that things got more complex, more confusing. It was in year three that Bellatrix had realized she desired something much more from Tom than just his friendship. But after dropping countless hints, she realized just how oblivious he was. Or maybe it was the fact that he was more interested in Alice Longbottom. Bellatrix could't possibly fathom why he'd chase after that homely girl as opposed to her. And by all means, her blood was much purer than Alice's.

"She's a Gryffindor." Bellatrix remarked one day as the two sat before the fire. "Alice, I mean. Don't you think that's ridiculous. A pureblood in Gryffindor? If I were her I would have complained until I got myself a spot in Slytherin."

"Sure is Bella." Tom muttered.

"You even listening to me?" She asked, leaning over him whilst knocking his book to the floor.

"Sure am Bella." His eyes met hers, and then trailed down. "Sure _was_ Bella."

A light blush crept its way across her face. She quickly turned her head and started for the girl's dormitory.

Tom grabbed her wrist. "I was just joking." He tried.

"Go joke around with Alice." Bellatrix scowled as she wrenched her hand from his grip.

"Fine. I will! She's better at quittage anyhow." Tom hollered as he leaned over to pick up his book.

If Bellatrix hadn't already earned herself a week's detention with her potions teacher (she and Sirius had a little...competition) she would have hexed him on the spot.

The two hadn't really talked much for the rest of that year-in fact Tom had made a habit of sitting all the way on the other side of the table during meals. And so Bellatrix occupied her time by talking with her sisters.

It was in Bellatrix's fourth year that Tom decided to take Alice to the Yule Ball. It was in her fourth year that Tom realized Gryffindors weren't all that fascinating. It was in her fourth year that she attended the Yule ball, clad in form-fitting silver gown, with Tom.

And Bellatrix's fifth year had bought her closer to Tom, much closer than she would have ever imagined. Though it was strictly against the rules, the two would find secret passages and corridors where they could love each other to the fullest without getting caught.

By her sixth year, it had became very apparent that life wasn't as simple as playing in or attending a quittage match after hours nor as simple as those petty pranks. Nor even a simple as those sensual nights in the dark passageways. In her sixth year Bellatrix found out that she'd be a mother. That Tom was the father.


	2. He Once Comforted

**Sorry the first chapters are so short. I've been kind of busy (kind of managing 3 fics at once plus real life) but I really wanted to continue this fic tonight so...**

* * *

Much of Bellatrix's sixth year upon hearing this news was spent trying to decide if she was going to keep the baby or not. With Tom she decided to go for it. What harm could one kid possibly do?

She soon found out that a kid could do very much damage-and that was without it even seeing the light of day yet.

An otherwise hyper Bellatrix found herself growing more tired and less energetic as the days wore on. She had considered cutting class on multiple occasions, but decided against it as she wouldn't let some mudblood surpass her.

Though it was always a struggle when she first awoke. Every morning she was greeted with a much unwelcomed wave of nausea. And was eventually forced to provide some excuse as to why she always got up so early, as well as where she went when she had claimed to be in the library working on some project or another-and Tom had no problem vouching for her.

But Bellatrix's biggest dread was yet to come. Her body hadn't really started to show any obvious physical signs of her pregnancy yet-regardless the witch knew she had fess up before her body did that for her. She hadn't even the nerve to tell Cissy nor Andromeda yet-much less her professors and the rest of the student body.  
She didn't have a choice in that matter.

"I can't be a mother." Bellatrix frowned one morning as she took a seat next to Tom.

"And I'm thrice as shitty father material." Tom shrugged.

"Great, together we're four fourths of a bad parent." Bellatrix flicked her wand around carelessly-swinging it back and fourth between her pointer and her thumb at a lazy momentum.

"At least you'd be a better parent than I." Tom replied.

"How do you figure that?" Bellatrix asked.

"All that senseless baby talk you do. You'll finally get to put it to use without looking like a total loon." Tom chuckled.

Bellatrix frowned but couldn't really disagree.

"What's that about anyways, Bella?" Tom asked. "The baby talk I mean."

"I dunno." Bellatrix answered. "I guess I know it bothers people and I think it's kind of fun to drive people loonier than I."

"Is that so?" Tom asked

"Yup." Bellatrix replied.

"That's lovely Bella." Tom said and gave the witch a kiss on the forehead.

"Yup." Bellatrix answered again and let her head fall into Tom's lap. He gently ran his fingers through her tangled mess of curls.

Tom always seemed to make her feel sort of just knew the right things to say, In this case, she took comfort in knowing that she was at least a better parent than someone. .


End file.
